This document relates to digitized video distribution.
Video-sharing services provide a platform for video content creators to distribute digitized videos to other parties over a network, such as the Internet. The video-sharing service may be implemented by a computing system comprising one or more servers in one or more locations. Content creators can upload their videos to the computing system, along with metadata that describes their videos, which the computing system uses to index the videos and make them discoverable to users who express an interest in viewing such videos. The video-sharing service can then receive search queries from users requesting video content. In some instances, the video-sharing service provides videos that have been explicitly recommended through social messaging systems.